Star Wars: Sonic Crossing
by B. J. Williams
Summary: Mobius has been discovered by both the Seperatists and the Republic; the jedi and the sith. What is going to happen afterwards? Regardless both sides will change forever.
1. Introduction like the Movies

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…

(cue music)

STAR WARS

The Sonic Crossing

It is a time of war between the Old Republic and the Separatists. The never ending battle between the jedi and the sith has expanded to a political level. And the clone army of the Republic and the droid army of the Separatists are in the battles as well for their own causes.

An uncharted planet was discovered by a separatist droid. After investigation of the planet they found out the planet was named Mobius. Being it was not on the charts of the Republic; the separatists prepared for invasion to claim as their own. However, they discovered that a hero that had protected the planet from a mad scientist of an unknown name. Still having time, the separatists send a squad of droids to rid of this hero so there would be no interference with the invasion to go as planned.

At the same time, the Republic discovered the planet. The Republic had sent Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano to investigate. The three race to the planet hoping that the separatists did not find the planet first…


	2. Arrival of the Jedi

Arrival of the Jedi

A lone ship jumped out of hyperspace over Mobius. It took a while for the jedi to get there in a small Republic cruiser. The three jedi looked over the planet through the transparent glass that was very durable.

"Okay." the pilot of the ship said. "I believe, we have arrived at Mobius."

"So, this is what it looks like." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah. But we don't even know if it's even inhabited." Anakin replied.

"But either way, we need to record Mobius on the Galactic Republic Map so we don't forget where it is." Obi-wan wisely said to the two of them. "We don't even know where this planet is."

"Pilot, can you tell me where the nearest known planet would be?"

"Let me find out." the pilot replied. He check the star patterns and sent various messages and got one back. "It appears that the planet is near the Corellian Trade Route."

"Well, that's a start." Obi-wan said.

"It appears that Bespin is a nearby planet but not necessarily the closest."

"So, Mobius could be called an outer-rim world?"

"Possibly, but we're not certain. It could be both an outer-rim and mid-rim planet."

"Is there any intelligent life on there?" Anakin asked.

"Let me check." the pilot scanned the planet side they were on. "Umm. There appears to what would be a city being picked up in the desert region."

"So that would be our first destination." Needless to say, the Republic knows little about the planet. They know the name of the planet and its location. They were in for a surprise when they would go down there.

Meanwhile in Shamar, Professor Pickle was taking a walk in the city. He was enjoying the morning sunlight. He would sometimes be outside in the early morning.

"Professor Pickle." someone said. The professor turned around and saw Amy Rose.

"Ah. Amy, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Same here." Amy replied.

"Have you seen Sonic?"

"I was going to ask you that." Then, Amy got distracted. "Uh. Professor, what's that?" She pointed to a floating object in the distance. The professor turned around. The two of them saw the small republic cruiser entering the atmosphere but they or anyone else on the planet wouldn't know that.

"I don't know." the professor replied uneasily. "We will have to check it now." The two hopped onto a motorcycle and headed over toward the ship.

The republic cruiser was in the middle of landing; the pilot was trying to find a suitable landing spot. He found the landing spot and placed the ship there.

"Okay," said the pilot "We have officially landed."

"What are the atmospheric conditions by any chance?" Obi-wan asked.

"It is about 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, 0.97% argon, 0.039% carbon dioxide, and small amounts of other gases. So, it should be safe to go out without respiratory equipment."

"Well, here we go." Anakin said anxiously. Obi-wan stopped him.

"Master, aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Ahsoka asked. "We don't even know what's out there."

"She does have a point, Anakin. We shouldn't be too hasty."

"Don't worry." Anakin replied to the two of them. "If there is any threat out there, we would easily be able to get through it." Then, one of the clone troopers came up to them.

"Do you mind if I went out?" the clone trooper asked. "I haven't got any action in a while."

"Well, I guess just this one time."

"Uh, sir. There is a small incoming object that's getting closer."

"Well, it seems the welcome wagon is coming." Obi-wan said to bring some humor to the situation. They heard a voice from outside.

"Hello." Amy said. "Anyone in there?"

"Is the person asking up to come out?"

"I'll go." said the trooper. "Open the door, I'm going in."

"Be careful." The doors to the ship opened up and the trooper went outside.

When the clone trooper went outside, he saw Professor Pickle and Amy Rose.

"Umm. Hello?" Amy asked the trooper.

"I'll be right back." the trooper said as he went back inside.

"What was that all about?"

"He probably must be shy." Professor Pickle replied.

As the trooper went back in the ship, the people were concerned.

"Now, I've seen everything." the trooper said.

"What's out there?" Obi-wan asked.

"I saw a human and…"

"And what?"

"A midget pink wookie in a dress." In that response, Anakin got a very bad image in his mind. He began to cringe at it and was creeped out about it.

"Let me have a look." Obi-wan said as he went outside. He looked at the two. "I see about the person but the pink one is wookie. It should be safe."

"Hey," Amy said to Obi-wan. "What's a wookie?"

"Well, uh."

"You don't know what a wookie is?" Anakin asked as he came out.

"Uh, not really." Amy replied. Ahsoka Tano came out expecting to find a wookie.

"That's not a wookie." Ahsoka replied. "Uh. What are you anyway?"

"A hedgehog."

"A headghog?"

"Yeah. You know I don't know what you are either."

"I'm a togruta." The clone trooper came out again knowing there is nothing to fear.

"Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on."

"We were having a conversation with…" Anakin said. "Uh."

"What is your name?" Obi-wan asked Amy.

"Amy Rose."

"Well, Amy. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Who are you?"

"Obi-wan Kenobi at your service. This is Anakin Skywalker and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano."

"Nice to meet you." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah. Same here." Anakin replied. Professor Pickle stepped forward.

"I am Professor Pickle." he said.

"Nice to meet you." Obi-wan stated as they shook hands. "We were looking for the city that was nearby."

"Shamar? Well, we just left Shamar to find… uh."

"A Republic cruiser."

"Well, I must say the UF outdid themselves."

"The UF?" Anakin asked.

"The United Federation; it's a united government of several city-states. Shamar is one of them. What is this republic you speak of?"

"Professor!" someone shouted. Then, Tails appeared at the scene.

"Tails, what are you doing here?"

"Professor, you should look at this." Tails handed him the paper. It said 'EGGMAN CAPTURED HOLOSKA.'. "Sonic stated that he was going to head there."

"Who's Sonic?" Anakin asked.

"He's the protector of this world." the Professor said to Anakin. "More will be explained when we get to Shamar."

"Professor," Tails asked them as they left for Pickle's office. "Who are these people?"


	3. Sonic at Holoska and CIS Arrival

Sonic at Holoska and CIS Arrival

Sonic ran all the way to Holoska using chaos control. Shadow helped him out with this. The two were going to liberate Holoska from Eggman.

"Thanks for your help, Shaodw." Sonic said.

"Yeah, sure thing." Shadow replied. "Holoska is just up ahead."

"Ready, Shadow." Shadow nodded. The two came charging in.

Meanwhile in Holoska, the people were lined up as they viewed Eggman being on a throne. He was talking to the President of the UF.

"Yes. I have control of Holoska." Eggman said. "You need to surrender now to Eggman."

"I refuse to surrender to the likes of you." the president replied. Then, at that moment Sonic and Shadow arrived.

"Stop right there, Eggman." Sonic said. "Let the city go."

"Curse you, Sonic." Eggman replied. "You always get in the way of my plans."

"I and Shadow are going to kick your butt."

"Not this time. Robots get them." Then, the robots charged at Sonic and Shadow. The fight began between the two factions. "You will kneel before me."

"You wouldn't have gotten Holoska, if you didn't bring the spare droids." one of the civilians said.

"Spare droids?" Sonic and Shadow said.

"Spare droids?" Eggman asked.

"Yeah." said the civilian. "The large gray bulkier ones."

"What bulkier droids? I didn't plan on droids like that."

"Your plan?" said a strange voice.

"Yes, my plan." Eggman was then confused. "What? Who said that?"

"I did." The unknown person leapt from the shadows and activated two red-bladed lightsabers. Eggman turned around and saw the blades before he was hacked to pieces. By then, all of the Eggman robots were smashed. Only Sonic saw Eggman get killed.

"WHAT THE…!" Shadow said.

"What happened and who are you?" Sonic asked. The man was in a black cloak so no one knew who he was. The comlink to the president was still active.

"Who are you?" the president said. "And what happened to Eggman?" The cloaked man came and shut the comlink off.

"Hello there, hero." the man said.

"Who are you?" Sonic said.

"Does it really matter what my identity is? I am the one that has come for you." Then, he pointed his finger towards Sonic and Shadow. "DROIDS, ATTACK! CAPTURE THEM DEAD OR ALIVE!" Then, an army of CIS droids came from the corners of Holoska.

"Where did these droids come from?"

"Looks like we have to fight our way to him." Shadow said. Sonic jumped morph-balled at a super-battle droid but the droid didn't blow up.

"What?"

"We have come prepared for you, Sonic." said the man. "Now, you're gonna die." the man reactivated his two lightsabers and charged at Sonic. Sonic had to dodge the man while fighting the droids. Shadow was fighting the droids.

"Damn it." Shadow shouted. "There are so many of them." Then, three destroyer droids rolled into position and opened fire on Shadow. "CHAOS BLAST!" He released a blast of chaos energy this ripped through the droid's shields, damaged the droids, and knocked them down. Shadow and Sonic morph-balled and destroyed the destroyers.

"Shadow, get the civilians out of here." Sonic said. "Or someone is going to get…" then a man got shot in the heart. He fell over and died. "…killed."

"Everyone follow me." Shadow said. The civilians were going to follow Shadow.

"You aren't going anywhere." the man said. Using the force, he threw the lightsaber as a boomerang. It was going to hit the civilians, but Sonic got in the way. Accidently, tapping into the force, Sonic was able to catch the red-blade saber. The blade came about a few centimeters from his face before he stopped it completely. Then, he gained control of the lightsaber. "Droids, make sure no one leaves."

Shadow was leading the civilians. Then, a GUN garrison came at last to aid Shadow.

"Shadow," a soldier said. "What happened?"

"These robots are taking siege on this state." Shadow replied. "We need to get the civilians out of here."

"I'll help you, Shadow." Rogue said as she came out. "What are those robots?"

"I don't know. But I don't think they belong to Eggman."

Meanwhile, over with Sonic and the cloaked man, the man charged at Sonic, his lightsaber swung and Sonic blocked with the saber he grabbed. Sonic saw GUN had arrived and it had lifted the droid worry off his back. Now, he can face his foe.

"Who are you?" Sonic shouted. Then, he saw what was under the hood. What he saw was a red zabrak with tall crowned horns. "What the…"

"You are no match for the dark side." he said. "Feel my true power." Then, the duel began on the rooftops of the buildings. Sonic had to remain on the defensive not knowing how use a lightsaber. Then, after jumping back the zabrak unleashed force lightning at Sonic. He was barely able to get out of the way.

"Holy Crap." Then, the sabers ended up in a deadlock.

"You do not stand a chance against the dark side."

"I have little idea of what the hell is going on." Then, the two broke free of the deadlock. Sonic did guse a morph ball strike on the zabrak. Then, they got in another deadlock.

"You are only delaying the imminent defeat of Mobius."

"What do you mean?"

"Your planet will soon fall to the sith."

"WHAT!"

Meanwhile above the planet's atmosphere, a large CIS fleet jumped out of hyperspace. General Grievous was waiting for the response from one of the droids. The communicator that Grievous had began to beep. He picked up the communicator.

"What is it?" he said.

"The defense forces on this planet is focused on the battle at the arctic zone." said the battle droid at the other end. "Should we begin the operation?"

"It will start soon."

"Very well, we will keep them distracted, sir." General Grievous turned off the communicator and turned to the droids. "Prepare your ships and start the invasion…"


	4. Fall of Mobius

Fall of Mobius

Above the planet of Mobius, the CIS fleet opened their docks and released their droid forces. The forces were determined to take control of Mobius.

"Remember." Count Dooku said to the droids. "Only attack, if the residents strike. And when they do, strike them down. Do not be the ones to strike first."

"Destroy any resistance in our path." Grievous said.

Meanwhile, down in Shamar:

"That is interesting" Obi-wan said over a cucumber sandwich. "Can you tell me about yourself, Tails?"

"We'll I was born on West Side Island." Tails said. "That is where I met Sonic for the first time."

"What about this Eggman person." Anakin asked. "He sounds like a madman."

"Master," Ahsoka asked. "Shouldn't we get to know the area before the people? We need to record the area."

"You have a point, Snips." Ahsoka turned to the Professor. "Professor, you said there are several nations on this planet. Can you tell us what they are?"

"Yes, of course." the professor said. "They are Shamar, which is the one you are currently in. Apotos, Spagonia, Mazuri, Chun-Nan, Adabat, West Side Island, South Island, the United Federation, The Acorn Kingdom with Knothole, and Holoska (where Sonic is currently fighting Eggman)."

"Wow. That's a lot to remember."

"Yeah." Tails said. "But once you get the hang of being around. It becomes easy."

"By the way, I wonder how Sonic is doing." Amy said. "Maybe, he is finished fighting Eggman and is on his way back."

"Hmm." Anakin said. "We get to meet this young Sonic."

"I'll turn on the radio." Tails said. He turned on the radio.

"The battle continues over in Holoska." the announcer said. "GUN has stepped in to counter this immense Eggman force. The civilians have evacuated with the assistance of two of the top agents."

"This doesn't sound good." Obi-wan said.

"Wait, we have a report of a similar attack in Apotos. No wait, it's Spagonia. What, both? Holy Crap!"

"Yep. Something's not right." Tails said.

"We have lost communication with Mazuri. We have confirmed the attack on Apotos and Spagonia."

"Oh no." the Professor said. "GUN will be overwhelmed at this rate."

"Are you certain that this is Eggman's doing?" Obi-wan said.

"It has to be."

"Oh crap! Central City is under attack." the announcer said. "It seems like every nation will be under assault any minute."

"We need to warn the troops." Obi-wan said.

"Okay, got it." Anakin said. He headed over to the communicator and it activated. "Trooper."

"Good timing, we found hostile droids outside the ship." the trooper said.

"Eggman's troops?"

"No. We found…" The signal was lost.

"Hello. Hello! Something happened to the ship."

"Either way, we need to prepare for battle." Obi-wan said.

"We'll help." Tails said.

"I'm sorry but you're just a kid." Anakin said.

"Give the two a chance, okay?" Obi-wan said.

"But…" Obi-wan gave a cold look. "Fine. Amy, Tails you can come."

"Thank you." Tails said.

"You will not be disappointed." Amy said.

"Who knows." Obi-wan replied. "They might be sensitive to the force."

"Master," Ahsoka said. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"I'm sensing a disturbance in the force." Amy and Tails went outside. Then, they hear a roaring sound coming their way. It was something that was unrecognizable.

"What's that sound?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure." Tails replied. The two look to the left and saw what looked like a wheel bike. "Extreme gear?" Then, it got closer; the two learned it was different. "That's not." The two heard a laugh from the bike, surprisingly a robotic arm came out of the bike and snatched Amy. She screamed as she was taken. "Amy!" The bike turned around. Tails was able to see the driver of the vehicle. He was described as a droid with gold-colored eyes. "A robot?"

"I am not a droid." he said as he turned around. "I AM GRIEVOUS!" He charged with the intention of running Tails over. He lit up a lightsaber on the side. Tails was pushed out of the way when Obi-wan used force push on Tails. Grievous missed the attack but he didn't care. He got away with Amy. Obi-wan came out to see Tails.

"Tails," Obi-wan asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Tails said. "That guy took Amy!"

"Oh boy." Anakin said.

"Did you get a look of what he was?" Obi-wan asked.

"I didn't get a look at him." Tails replied. "He said that he was isn't a droid."

"That doesn't help much." Anakin said.

"He called himself Grievous."

"General Grievous." Obi-wan said.

"You know him?"

"He is one of our greatest enemies." Anakin said.

"If he is here," Obi-wan said.

"Then, the Seperatists will soon follow." Ahsoka replied.

"Obi-wan," Tails stated. "We need to warn Sonic." Then, the radio continued.

"We have just got an anonymous tip." said the announcer. "We found out that Eggman is dead." At that point, the entire planet that was listening in was shocked. "Who is this force? Wait, almost all of the nations are under this new force. The only place left is Shamar."

While in Holoska, the troops were forced to retreat. Shadow had to withdraw and Rogue was captured. Sonic was engaging his opponent lightsaber against lightsaber. Then, the two ended up in a deadlock.

"I am surprised you survived this long." the zabrak said. "But you won't last much longer." Then, Sonic noticed that there were droids beginning to shoot at the wounded soldiers. Sonic broke from the fight, and used the force unknowingly, and used saber throw. The saber sliced through the droids and returned to Sonic's hand.

"Wait, how did I do that?" Sonic thought.

Then, through the streets of Shamar a few STAPs appeared and they began to fire on the jedi. The jedis' lightsabers activated. The conflict began in Shamar. The CIS advanced into Shamar. A garrison of super battle droids charged in firing their blasters.

The jedi fought the droids off. The destroyers rolled in from the flanks to attack the jedi and prepared to fire. Tails unknowingly tapped into the force, got in between the two and used force shield. A large shield was formed in front of Tails.

A few milliseconds after the shield formed, the destroyers fired. And the shield Tails produced was blocked. Ahsoka Tano hearing the fire turned to the right and Tails doing this. Then, Tails thrusted the shield at the destroyers and knocked them down. Ahsoka took the opportunity to take down the droids. Tails looked at what happened and looked at his hands in confusion.

"What happened?" he thought. "How did I do this?"

"Tails, help the guys out!" Ahsoka shouted. Tails nodded his head and the battle continued.

There was no end in sight. The jedi were running out of stamina and Tails was getting tired. The droid army or what was left of it finally retreated. The battle was won at Shamar, Holoska, and South Island. But the causalities at South Island were very high. They were never that high since the second hedgehog/echidna war. The three were the only three locations not to fall to the CIS.


	5. Aftermath

Aftermath

After the invasion, even though some of the locations were still free, Mobius was greatly weakened. The jedi knights were trapped on Mobius with no way back home. Sonic heard about the attack on Shamar where Amy and Tails were. After hearing about this, he raced as fast as he could to Shamar. It took a few hours to arrive, but he arrived. He saw the city was a mess.

"Oh no." Sonic thought to himself. "I can't believe those robots sacked Shamar too." So, he ran into the city. He had the lightsaber shut off which took a while to figure out how to turn the blade off. He was just looking around. Seeing the destruction, he felt upset.

"Hey." said a man. "Don't feel bad. This city is still free."

"The robots attacked here?"

"Yeah. But they were chased off by three weird people and a two-tailed fox."

"Tails?"

"Yeah. He is here, along with the three people."

"Thanks." Sonic ran no problem.

"You're welcome." He was running around looking for Tails.

Meanwhile, at Professor's lab, the jedi were resting. Tails found the pieces to a Republic communicator; he was trying to put it back together.

"Obi-wan," Tails said. "This equipment is beyond anything I have ever dealt with."

"I'm not an expert at droids and communicators." Obi-wan replied.

"I'm kind of good at constructing droids." Anakin stated.

"Yeah. But most of the time, we cut them up instead." Anakin facepalmed. "Anyway, if we can contact the jedi council, we can get help from the republic."

"I just wonder when we get to meet Sonic." Ahsoka stated. Directly after she said that last line, Sonic walked into the doorway. Everyone faced him; Sonic was exhausted.

"Do I wanna know what's going on?" Sonic said. So, then the jedi had to explain everything to Sonic what this whole thing. "Now it makes sense."

"Yes." Obi-wan said. "Now, if we can contact the jedi or someone on the republic side, we can get help." Tails picked up the holograph communicator and got it to work.

"Got it." Tails said.

"Now, we need to get the call to the Jedi Council."

"I'll try my best."

Meanwhile on a republic starship, a holograph went off.

"Somebody get that please," Rex asked. "I'm a little busy." Another clone trooper came and picked up the holograph. After turning it on, a hologram of Tails appeared in the holograph.

"Hello." Tails said.

"What's going on?" the trooper said. "Why is there a talking fox on the holograph?"

"A talking fox?" Captain Rex asked. "That's a new one."

"Allow me." Anakin said. Tails handed the holograph to Anakin Skywalker. "Hello?"

"Oh. General Skywalker." the trooper said. "What's up?"

"Is there any commanders on your ship?"

"Captain Rex is currently on the ship."

"Can you get him online?"

"This is his holograph."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the shower."

"Out of all the times that we need to get info to the republic…"

"Don't worry, general." Captain Rex replied. "I'm almost done. How's the mission going?"

"Terrible."

"What do you mean?"

"The Separatists had attacked Mobius and nearly conquered it."

"Oh no. Are there any locations free from the Separatists?"

"All we know is Holoska and Shamar are free from the CIS."

"However," Obi-wan said. "We did have an unusual discovery." Then, Plo Koon came walking in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." he said. "I heard some voices in here and was wondering what was going on."

"Master Koon." Ahsoka said although she is not seen.

"Hello, Ahsoka. Now, what was the discovery?"

"Well," Obi-wan stated. "While exploring the planet we encountered force sensitive Mobians."

"Mobians?"

"Would that fox one of them?" the trooper said.

"Yes." Obi-wan said.

"Just what we need, a planet of furries." the trooper said under his breath. "Damn it!"

"What is your name?" Plo Koon said.

"My name is Miles Prower." Tails said. "You can call me 'Tails'."

"Both Tails and Sonic are both force sensitive." Obi-wan said. "And due to the situation it may be for the better if the two were trained. Sonic even entered an unknown sith lord at Holoska."

"Sonic?" Plo Koon asked.

"That's me." Sonic said as he came visible. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"We were hoping to get this information to the jedi council." Anakin said.

"We are recording this conversation and sending this to the council." Plo Koon replied. "I will go to aid you whenever I can."

"Obi-wan, it probably is best if you brought some troops just in case, the Separatists try to make a blockade around Mobius." Obi-wan said.

"I don't see a problem with that." Rex said. "I'm in."

"We'll send the coordinates to you, now." Then, the coordinates were sent to the ship.

"Thanks. We will be there as soon as we can."

"May the force be with you." Plo Koon said. Then, the holograph shut off.

"I hope he will be able to make it." Obi-wan stated.

Meanwhile, Count Dooku was waiting on his newly established base where Eggmanland used to be. He was looking around at the armies of Eggman.

"A pity that this scientist, Eggman, got killed. He was a egocentric character; however he did leave lots of resources behind. We'll might as well not let them go to waste." Then, a battle droid came in. Dooku turned around. "What is it?"

"We have captured a very powerful native." said the droid. "He took out many of our droids single handedly."

"What about this native?"

"Despite his efforts, he were able to capture him."

"Can you bring him in?"

"Yes sir." the battle droid turned around. "Bring him in."  
>"Roger. Roger." said another battle droid. Then, two battle droids dragged in a red mobian. That mobian was Knuckles; however, he was KO'd. They placed Knuckles down in front of Dooku.<p>

"This is the one?" Dooku asked.

"Yes, sir." the droid said. "We have also reports that the jedi are here as well."

"This can be problematic." Then, the count turned to Knuckles. "But however from the circumstances, a solution has revealed itself."


	6. Republic Band Arrival

Republic Band Arrival

Back in Shamar, Obi-wan Kenobi allowed Sonic to become his padawan. Tails will become the padawan of Plo Koon when he gets there. So after, that one ritual in which the force can fully be unlocked, the jedi began the making of Sonic's lightsaber, due to the lack of materials, they had to use the saber Sonic caught. They removed the red color crystal with a green color crystal.

"Okay, just a few more clicks and… done." Anakin said. "Here you go." He handed Sonic his lightsaber.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

"I noticed the power switch was rusty so I fixed that too."

"Where is the…" Then, the lightsaber turned on. "Never mind."

"You need to be careful." Obi-wan said. "It's probably best if we took it outside." So, the five went outside. Then, they saw Plo Koon coming down onto the street with a parachute. "Well, that's different."

"Well, I've made better entrances." Plo Koon said.

"What happened?"

"Well," Plo Koon came down and landed. "I was on my way here with the ship. Then, we saw a Sepratist fleet forming a blockade around the planet. After talking with the crew on board our ship, we agreed that I had to go find a route for the ship to land safely without being detected."

"Or in other words, find a weak spot in the blockade." Anakin said.

"Correct. While I was scouting my starfighter was hit by a laser blast, my ship was spinning out of control. Fornuately, my starfighter had an ejector seat. I pulled it and I flew out of the ship and activated my parachute. And watch my starfighter crash into the ground."

"That explains the loud boom we heard earlier." Sonic said.

"Pardon me. But who are you?"

"I am Sonic the Hedgehog. Are you Plo Koon?"

"Yes. I heard that I would have Tails as my padawan."

"That'll be me." Tails said.

Meanwhile, on the "Matterhorn" frigate, Captain Rex noticed that the CIS blockade will notice them soon. So, in thinking quickly, he would have himself and some of the other clone troopers land on Mobius. The rest would leave and return to the nearest republic base. They thought that Plo Koon was killed in the crash. Captain Rex took a pod to the planet surface with six other troopers.

They landed on a random place on the planet. As the troopers got out, they wondered where on the planet they were. They looked at the environment around them. They noticed the green meadow s around them as well as a beach nearby.

"Where on this planet are we?" one of the troopers said.

"I'm not sure where we are." another said.

"Well, let's gather our troops and look for some natives." Rex said. So, the seven went around the nearby area. Then, the seven were stopped at sword point by several hedgehogs. "Are these guys wookies?"

"What's a wookie?" one of the hedgehog soldiers said.

"You will be coming with us." another soldier said.

"Stay your hand." Another hedgehog stated.

"Master Virgil."

"We don't even know who these guys are, and you are already picking a fight. It is very unwise."

"But sir, they might be associated with those things that attacked the kingdom earlier."

"What things?" Rex asked him.

"Robots." Virgil replied to Rex.

"What did they look like?"

"Many of them were bulky. Some of them were able to roll into a ball and had their own shields."

"Droidekas."

"Yes. What you said. We went to battle with them and took many casualties even though we defeated them. Will you help defend our kingdom?"

"What do you guys say?"

"I don't know." a clone said.

"I guess we could help." another one replied. So, Captain Rex and his crew went over to the hedgehog capital to help rebuild the city's defenses.

Back over with Shamar, it was the evening. Sonic was upset as he looked at the stars. He had lost Amy. At that moment Anakin Skywalker appeared concerned about Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic." Anakin said. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." Sonic replied. "It's just that something important from me is gone."

"Amy Rose?"

"Yeah, her." Anakin was able to tell that Sonic liked her.

"You like her, don't you."

"Yeah."

"I'll let you in on something. I have someone very important in my life as well."

"Who would that be."

"Padame."

"You like her?" Sonic asked out of curiousity.

"Yes, but this is supposed to be between the two of us only, understand?"

"Understood." Sonic replied. "Even though I do not know why." he said under his breath.

"Anyway, we will start freeing Mobius tomorrow. You and Tails are the we know of that know this planet from the inside out."

"Okay. Thanks, Anakin."

"No problem, Sonic." The next morning, after everyone gathered their things they prepared on their journey.

"Okay, we have everything?" Obi-wan asked.

"Everything is here counted for." Tails replied.

"Very well then shall we get going?"

"Here we go." Then, Sonic zoomed off leaving turbulence which knocked the four jedi over.

"Whoa." Ahsoka stated. "That was unexpected. How are we going to keep up?"

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Sonic asked.

"We don't have super-human speed."

"I have a solution but it'll take me a while." Tails said. After working for a little bit, he was finished he created extreme gear boards for the jedi. "This should help." He handed the gear over to the jedi.

"Okay, I sure hope it works." Anakin stated. The jedi had trouble at first, but eventually they got the handle for it and then the six went off on their journey to free Mobius.

Over with the Separatist base, Count Dooku was preparing the ship to leave Mobius which was now blockaded. Count Dooku entered his ship to take off.

"I will doing some stuff in other systems." he said to Darth Rankomis, whom is not seen. "I want you to keep order in Mobius until I get back. I have allowed Asajj Ventress to stay by your side for assistance. Do you understand the objective?"

"I will be done master." he replied, although he said this half-heartedly.


	7. Battle of Mazuri

Battle of Mazuri

Sonic and the gang went off the desert area and landed up in the savannah at Mazuri. Then, Sonic noticed that the area was covered with B1 battle droids, so the group needed to hide. Afterward, they checked out from a distance what was going on. Anakin pulled out the binoculars he had to look.

"What do you see?" Ahsoka asked.

"The residence having to work for the Separatists." Anakin replied.

"Anything else."

"I see a pink hedgehog in chains."

"Amy." Sonic said. He decided to run in but before he was able to Anakin lifted him in the air using the force.

"Easy Sonic, you know how dangerous it is to go in now? If we are to free the people here, we need to go in stealth fully." He turned into the group.

"Do you have a plan?" Plo Koon asked.

"Well, I do. You see…"

Over in the village as the residence were working. Amy was working too. Then, as Anakin and Sonic got closer in the shadows they noticed three bird mobians holding down the village.

"The Babylon Rouges?" Sonic asked. "These are the ones?"

"I haven't seen or heard these ones before." Anakin replied. "So, I doubt they were ever involved in the war until now." They looked around and found Amy. "There's Amy." So, Sonic and Anakin went to get Amy. While, the rest of the group gathered the villagers to have them hide from what would become a battle.

"Amy." Sonic whispered to get her attention. Amy looked up at him.

"SONIC!" she shouted. Well, it got the attention of Sonic and Anakin as well as the Babylon Rogues.

"Hey, Sonic." Jet shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Sonic replied. Anakin was still in the shadows and he face-palmed.

"We're done for." he under his breath. "Fortunately, they are not paying attention to villagers."

"It looked like you were trying to free Amy." Jet stated. "So, quit lying."

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"We are working for the CIS."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Does that even matter? We have an army now and we can do what we want."

"Okay droids, do what you do best." Wave commanded the droids.

"What would that be?" one of the B1 droids asked.

"That would be fighting. What else?"

"Oh yeah. Roger roger." The droids began their attack. Sonic drew his lightsaber and activated it. Anakin Skywalker jumped in as well knowing that Sonic just got used to the force and thinks that Sonic has no experience fighting the droids. The conflict technically began.

"Uh, boss." Storm asked Jet.

"What is it?" Jet replied.

"Where are the villagers?"

"They are right…" Jet noticed that they were gone. Irritated by all this, he stated to the other droids to find the villagers. Then, more droids came from beneath the ground. They were DSD1 dwarf spider droids. The droids were small had a round body and four legs. They also had heavy blaster cannon for a nose and an antenna on top of the body; they went to find where the villagers are.

Meanwhile, the other four were with the villagers outside of the village. The jedi were hiding in the bushes.

"Okay, everyone stay here." Obi-wan said.

"How do we know if the coast is clear?" Tails asked Obi-wan.

"I'll check." said one of the villagers. He looked out of the hiding place and came face to face with one of the spider droids. "Son of a…" Then, the spider shot him in the head.

"What happened?" another villager asked him. He looked up and the spider got another head shot.

"Double kill." the droid said.

"Woohoo. A1-12 got a double kill." another droid said.

"The villagers are over here."

"Okay, move. Move." Plo Koon shouted. The villagers fled as the jedi ignited their sabers. Now, the battle has officially begun.

Sonic and Anakin dealt with most of the battle droids. Jet and his band left charge of the camp, with D-150, a B3 ultra battle droid, a 13foot gray battle droid with one red sensor eye, retractable rapid-fire blasters on his hips, and a flamethrower and a wide-spread plasma cannon on his arms.

"This one is up to you, D-150. Can you handle this situation?" Jet asked him.

"It will be done, Jet." D-150 replied in an almost Russian sounding voice. "If I can't kill, at least I'll be able to distract them while you flee and give them a run for their money." He cracked his knuckles, well what are his knuckles. Jet and the group got Amy and began to flee.

"Sonic." Amy shouted. Sonic was able to beat the last battle droid; he turned toward Amy.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted. He tried to get Amy, but a stream of fire got in between them. Sonic turned and saw D-150. Sonic charged at him and D-150 dodged the attack.

"If you to get Amy, you have to get through me." D-150 said to Sonic. Anakin tried to get a surprise attack on D-150. He turned around and literally threw Anakin toward a tree. "If you want to play duel then so be it." Then, he pulled out his secret weapon, not known by the CIS. He pulled out two long darkswords from the holsters on his legs.

"A battle droid with swords." Anakin said. "That's a new one." Then, the duel began between Sonic, Anakin, and D-150. The duel led them outside of the village. Sonic saw the droid was a formidable foe. Evenually, the duel led them to a big tree. D-150 was close to it but not close to Sonic and Anakin. D-150 activated his dual rapid-fire blasters. Sonic dodged them as Anakin blocked them. Then, Sonic threw his lightsaber using the force and struck the tree behind D-150.

"You missed me, Sonic." D-150 said. Sonic caught the lightsaber as it came back.

"Who said I was aiming for ya?" Sonic replied being smug. D-150 being confused turned around.

"Oh crap." The tree broke and then collapsed onto the droid, and it rose a lot of dust. The two jedi coughed plenty of times.

"Did we get him?"

"Must have." Anakin replied. "We need to get back to the others."

"But what about Amy?"

"We need to help the others. We don't know if they are okay or not. Everything has a time and place." Sonic sighed but the others needed help. So, the two went to help the others.

A day later, by the tree they left. Sparks started to fly. Then, the tree was moved out of the way. D-150 stood up all though it was weak. His twin rapid-blasters were broken and he was badly damaged. Sparks would occasionally flicker.

"Damn you, Sonic." He shouted. "Look what you done to me! I will go and get repaired. Then, I will annihilate you. Even, if it's the last thing I do!"


	8. R2D2 Meets the Chaotix

R2-D2 Meets the Chaotix

Meanwhile, Espio the chameleon from Team Chaotix was looking around Westopolis, an area under CIS occupation. He encountered the base there at a tall building. His comlink vibrated.

"Hey." Espio said.

"Espio," Vector said. "Have you gotten any information about these separatists?"

"Not yet. I have reached the interior of one of the occupied areas."

"Okay, just don't get caught doing espionage."

"I'll be careful."

"Good luck." Charmy said. Then, the comlink disconnected. Espio went farther inside the building making sure before he was in stealth mode first. Invisible to the droids that were guarding the door, he snuck in.

"Hmm. There are plenty of droids here." he thought. "But none of which are of Eggman origin. None the less, at least it is better than the time the Black Arms attacked Mobius." He continued to look around and he eventually stumbled upon a slightly beaten R2-D2. Of course, Espio doesn't know that.

"Vector," Espio whispered. "I've found a droid that might have information on the enemy."

"Well, if you say so. Get it." Vector replied. "Just remember to shut it down first before taking it."

"Roger." R2-D2 heard the conversation and was heading toward the hidden Espio. When, R2 looked, Espio was gone. Espio was behind R2. He happened to find the off switch and flipped it. This shut down R2. "I have the droid."

"Good. Can you get it over here?"

"I'll try." He lifted up R2. "It is a little heavy though. Can you have Mighty pick me up?"

"All right." Then, the comlink came off.

So, Espio with the assistance of Mighty were able to get R2 back to the Chaotix base. He set up R2 back to his upright position.

"This is the droid I found." he stated.

"I've never seen this type before." Vector replied. "Who is the manufacturer?"

"It's some company I have never heard of. Industrial Automation."

"This one is so cool." Charmy stated. "What's its name?" Charmy accidently flipped the switch which reactivated R2. The droid was frightened by the unknown faces; he whirled around and ended up hitting a wall. He ended up falling over. Vector looked at the droid.

"It's okay. You're among friends." he stated to R2. "We aren't going to hurt you." The droid stopped moving around so much. "Who are you, exactly?" R2 beeped a sequence. "His name is R2-D2."

"Nice."

"R2," Mighty asked. "Do you know anything about this threat on Mobius?" R2 beeped some more. "What? Can you use the computer?" R2 replied with sound. "Well, go ahead the info socket is right there." He pointed to the circular hole in the main computer. R2 went over and plugged in information rod in the computer.

"Error. Unknown Source." The computer said. "Please give a name to the new system." Then, Mighty went over and typed R2D2. "Is this the name you wish to have the system?" Mighty clicked yes. "You have stated that you named the system R2D2. If this is correct, click yes. If this is not correct, click no."

"Okay, you're starting to be a smart-ass." Mighty said to the computer. He then clicked yes.

"Now beginning download." R2 downloaded the information onto the computer mainframe of the Chaotix main computer system. "Download complete."

"Wow. That was fast." Then, the four Chaotix members looked at the screen and were amazed at the amount of information this single droid carried.

"By the way," Espio said. "Any word from Julie?"

"Nothing." Vector replied. "There wasn't a response from her."

"It's almost like she disappeared from thin air."

"Hmm." Mighty stated. "There is a droid foundry on Mobius."

"Where's it at?"

"Eggmanland."

"Of course, that is where Eggman built his droids." Vector replied. "Which means with all the droid parts this enemy… What is this enemy called?"

"The Confederacy of Independent Systems."

"That's a mouthful. Anything shorter like nicknames for the group?"

"We have some other names. We have 'the Confederacy', 'the Separatist Confederacy', 'the new order', 'the pro-sessionists', 'the Separatist Alliance', and they are mostly called 'the Separatists'. But the shortest on here would be 'CIS'."

"Maybe, just CIS."

"That sounds good." Espio face palmed.

"Like I was saying, with the new droid parts, the CIS could make countless droids which could be hazardous in the long run. We need to let whoever is helping out know about this." Then, R2 stated some stuff.

"Anakin Skywalker?" R2 beeped some more stuff.

"Okay, how do we contact them?" R2 prepared a connection with Anakin after ejecting from the Chaotix main computer.

Meanwhile, back at Shamar. Sonic and his group were trying to plan out what to do next. There were so many territories they had to go through and liberate. Then, at that moment, Anakin's comlink activated. Anakin grabbed it and saw Espio.

"Uh. Anakin?" Espio said.

"Who are you?" Anakin replied.

"Espio." Sonic said. "What's up?"

"There is something who wants to talk to someone named Anakin."

"Who would that be?" Then, he heard beeping in the background.

"R2, is that you?" Anakin asked. The beeping went in a different sequence. "I'm glad you're okay. What happened?" The beeping told Anakin what happened. I'll just summarize what happened.

'R2 was in the ship that Captian Rex was in when he had to land the ship. R2 ended up falling out of the ship. He had to activate the parachute he had. He blew off course and landed in Westopolis where he found newly set CIS computers. He got information from the new computers. He went to go to find Captain Rex or Anakin but encountered Espio instead.'

"Okay, you need to be more careful next time." Anakin replied.

"We found out some new information about the Separatists." Espio continued. "They have a droid foundry at Eggmanland. R2 might have the layout of the base.

"Well, you will need to get over here to help us."

"Okay. Where are you at?"

"Shamar."

"Got it." Then, Espio remembered something. "There is something you can do for us."

"What would that be?" Obi-wan asked.

"Our group is known as Chaotix. One of our members, Julie-Su, has disappeared. Can you help us find her? We'll bring R2 in exchange."

"I guess we could help."

"Good, we'll be there as soon as we can." Then, the comlink shut off.

"Well, I guess some of our group is reunited shortly."

**Note:** The five members of Chaotix I chose to be in this fanfiction are Espio, Vector, Charmy, Mighty, and Julie-Su.


	9. Battle of South Island

Battle of South Island

At Shamar, Tails was working on the Tornado, his trusted plane that helped himself and Sonic get out of tough situations. Then, a circuit blew blowing smoke in Tails' face. He sighed as he continued to work. R2 rolled in.

"Hey R2." R2 beeped some stuff. "I'm working on the Tornado. It needs some serious upgrades." R2 thought and helped Tails work on the Tornado.

Later at the time, Obi-wan Kenobi was helping Sonic get used to the jedi lightsaber using the floating droid. Sonic had his eyes blind-folded.

"Okay, let's try again." Obi-wan said. "Focus now."

"Got it." Sonic replied. He ignited his lightsaber. He was not able to see the droid. It jerked a few times then fired. Sonic was able to block it. Then, again and again. He was able to block each shot.

"Well done. But remember, a jedi's strength lies with something greater."

"I'm thinking he was very lucky on blocking those shots." Mighty stated bluntly. Anakin came out.

"Okay, I have good news and bad news." he stated. "The good news is we know where Rex landed."

"The bad news."

"The Separatists are heading his way."

"Well, we got to go help him." Obi-wan said.

"I'll get the guys and use the rails." Mighty stated as he went to get the rest of Chaotix.

"Guys," Tails said coming out. "I made some upgrades on the Tornado." He turned to the hanger. "R2, bring her out." Then, R2 pulled out the Tornado.

The craft was large, nice and shiny. The plane was double in size to fit several people. The plane's wings were moved to the back. There were seats for six people. Tails got in the pilot's seat and started the engine. R2 got in the location where he would go right at the wings.

"Well, hop in." Tails said.

"I don't know how safe it is." Obi-wan said.

"Well, got another craft on you?" Anakin replied.

"Besides," Sonic said. "Tails is one of the best pilots I know of." Obi-wan sighed as they got in their seats.

"Okay," Tails stated as the glass covered the exposed area. "Next stop, South Island." The craft lifted vertically off the ground. "Here we go." And the craft went off to South Island.

When the craft finally got to the location, the battle was already in commence. Anakin reached for his comlink to call Rex. The comlink next to Rex that was near Captain Rex rang.

"Hello." Rex stated.

"Rex, it's Anakin." Anakin replied.

"Sir," Rex answered. "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story. Anyway, we need to land the craft we are in." Tails looked around in the sky and saw hostile spacecraft in the form of droid tri-fighters.

"Anakin," Tails said. "I don't think we are going to get a chance to land." The tri-fighters noticed the Tornado and started to pursue it. "I'll try to get as close to the ground but I need to keep moving." Tails moved the tornado so, it is flying close to the ground and he opened the protective glass. "You guys, need to jump out now! I know it is dangerous but if we don't do this, we won't be able to get another chance."Then, Tails flew close to the ground. "I'll take out the aerial support. Now, GO!" The rest of the crew except R2 jumped out of the Tornado. They didn't have the most graceful landing but they were fine. "Okay, R2. This is my first dogfight so, you need to help me, okay?" The glass came back over the cockpit and passenger area. R2 beeped a bit. "Let's do this."

Tails turned the tornado up as the tri-fighters followed him. The three tri-fighters began to fire upon Tails. He was able to dodge the shots and began to fire back with the laser cannons that were installed earlier, shooting down one of the tri-fighters. The dogfight with the tri-fighters continued with effort. One of the tri-fighters got a lock on the Tornado and fired a barrage of missiles. Tails noticed before the missiles strike the Tornado. He turned the Tornado at least out of the way of the missiles but they were close.

Meanwhile, on the battlefield the jedi and Sonic enter the battle with the light sabers gleaming. The chaotix arrived later to help Rex and the troopers. However, on the rails came a feared person, Darth Rankomis. By order of the CIS, he was sent to the battlefield. He was short, the size of a Mobian. He wore flexible black armor from head to toe and wore a black cape.

"Remember your orders." Ventress said to him over the comlink. "You are to take down anyone that gets in your way."

"Do I look like I have a choice?" Rankomis replied as he turned on his red-bladed saber.

"Now go." The dark lord moved forward on the battle field. Some of the clone troopers aimed and fired their guns on him. He was able to block all the incoming fire and used force lightning on them. The troopers fell over paralyzed. Darth Rankomis continued on his way.

Virgil came out to engage him with his sword in hand. Then, the two engaged each other. That fight ended with Virgil being cut by the blade. Virgil was down on the ground and without arms (weapons). Then, he continued to reek havoc on the land. Then, Charles stepped forward to fight the dark lord.

"Rankomis, you time is done." Charles said.

"I'm sorry. I have to continue." Rankomis replied. Charles found a lightsaber on the ground, Tails' saber and activated it. The blue blade shimmered as it left its handle. Then, the two clashed the blades. Rankomis heard a voice in his head.

"Kill him." the voice of Sidious said. "Kill him now."

"I can't." Rankomis thought.

"Kill him or the deed will be done."

"Don't you dare do it."

"I will and you know I would."

"Your movements, they are not foreign. You were one of us." Charles stated to him.

"I was I'm sorry. I have to do this, Charles." Charles was shocked.

"It can't be." Then, Darth Rankomis disarmed him and struck him down. Sonic turned around and noticed this.

"UNCLE CHUCK!" Sonic shouted. Charles fell to the ground in pain and mortally wounded. Darth Rankomis turned and saw Sonic's face filled with hatred. Sonic had his green bladed saber ready. Rankomis had his ready as well. Then, the two fought across South Island's once beautiful Green Hill Zone. Now, it was a war torn battlefield. "I can't believe you would do this!"

"I had no choice." Rankomis replied.

"What makes you say you had no choice?"

"Th-That's none of your business." Rankomis force pushed him away. Sonic hit the wall that was behind him. Darth Rankomis then retreated from the battle. Sonic got back up and got back to help get his dying uncle out of the battlefield. Even though the battle was won, Virgil was killed. Sonic was with his uncle for the very last moments of Charles' life.

"Sonic, you have become a very good man." Charles said. "I wish I could have been just as good of a person."

"But," Sonic replied. "You were already a good person."

"I wish you will continue to use your abilities to do good throughout the galaxy." Sonic was silent. "I will not be able to see it though."

"I will, uncle."

"Unfortunately, I know the one we fought is a mobian too."

"You know who he is?"

"It's…" Charles died afterwards.

"Uncle? Uncle Chuck!" Sonic broke into tears. "NOOO!" Sonic would have to carry on in his uncle's memory. He also swore an oath to protect those in need for a better galaxy. Sonic will be emo for a bit but he will recover.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the CIS foundry, Amy was locked in a prison cell. She was guarded by a two destroyers. Darth Rankomis was guarding her as well. Darth Rankomis had to tell Amy that he killed Charles by order.<p>

"You heartless bastard." Amy shouted. "Why did you do this?"

"Did you really think I wished to do this?" Rankomis replied. "I was ordered to do so, even though I don't want to do it."

"Darth Rankomis," Ventress said to the dark lord through the comlink. "It is time to show who you are."

"I don't wish to Ventress. I've done shameful acts under your orders."

"You are acting too soft."

"Well, you are a white bitch."

"SHUT UP AND REVEAL YOURSELF OR ELSE!"

"Fine." The dark lord turned around and took off the helmet. Then, he had to turn around. Amy was terrified with what she saw.

**Note:** I apologize to anyone was offended by the line that sounded racist. For fans of the comics, I will bring Charles back. I don't know how at the moment, but I will find a way.


	10. Charles' Return & Sonic's Hidden Power

Charles Returns & Sonic's Hidden Talent

The next morning, the jedi, Sonic, Tails, and the clones were helping rebuild. Tails had done jedi training. Sonic was on the side crying about his lost uncle.

"Sonic," Anakin said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm just fine." Sonic said in reply.

"Well, you don't sound like it. Still grieving?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Sonic, look at me." Sonic looked at him. "It's okay. It'll take time to heal and…" A hedgehog came to them. "What's up?"

"The body of Charles it gone." the hedgehog replied.

"What?" Sonic shouted. "Who would do this?"

"I don't know." Sonic went out to find the thief and found Charles body being carried away by D-150.

"YOU!"

"Well, if it isn't Sonic." He put the body down and pulled out a dagger. "Like my new knife?" The knife he had was shiny and had a circuit pattern on it. He tossed the knife into Charles' hand.

"Why would you take away my uncle?"

"I have a use for this body, but I could use two bodies as well." He pulled out his darkswords.

"Bring it." Sonic pulled out his green saber and activated it. The two engaged. While they did, the knife was being gripped on. Sonic using the force pushed D-150 back against next to Charles.

"Is that the best, you got?" D-150 shouted. "If so, then you are no match again…" The droid screamed in wails. He discovered that the knife he dropped down was in his hips. He turned and saw Charles trying to get up. The two of them were shocked. "So, you are still alive?"

"I must be." Charles stated. "I don't even know how I survived." Charles looked down and saw the cut on his chest was gone. "What happened to the wound?" Charles was puzzled and the others were too.

"I have no use for a living person. So, I can kill you off again."

"You can try." Sonic got in between the two. "You aren't hurting Charles." Then, D-150 was about to charge. Then, on his HUD came a red alert due to the knife. He pulled it out and threw it to the side.

"I will have to repair for now." D-150 said. "But I will have my vengeance." The droid had the walk away at that point. Sonic shut off his light saber and then had to ask how his uncle survived.

"How did I survive?" Chuck stated. "I don't know how I survived. Last time, I remembered anything I had a huge gash on my chest and now it has disappeared." The short reunion, Sonic helped his uncle back up and walked him back to the town. As he explained what had happened, the jedi were confused as well. So, Obi-wan had thought a midi-chlorian test was needed.

"Charles, do you mind if I did a midi-chlorian test on you?" Obi-wan asked him.

"If it could find out what happened," Charles replied. "Then, okay." So, the midi-chlorian test was applied. The guys saw a result of 10,000 midi-chlorians per cell.

"Is that a good thing?" Sonic asked.

"Your uncle is moderately sensitive to the force." Obi-wan said in reply. "After the medical team had done some tests on the mobians, it appears that most of their midi-chlorian count would be between 4,000-6,000 per cell."

"What are mid-chlorians?" Tails asked.

"They are intelligent microorganisms that have a symbiotic relationship with living cells. Life can't exist without them." Tails and Sonic had to go through one as well. The results were 12,000 and 15,000 respectively.

Sonic went to the side afterwards while trying to figure out what happened. Then, from the blue a force ghost appeared before him. The ghost was a human whom wore a Mandalorian mask wearing a brown jedi robe.

"Who and what are you?" Sonic asked him.

"I am an ancient jedi." the ghost said. "I know exactly what happened." Sonic listened. "It will be difficult to believe me at first but in time it will make sense."

"What is it?"

"Charles really was going to die." Sonic was shocked. "He was in a near-death state."

"But why is he still alive?"

"Your force abilities healed his wounds and brought him back to life." Sonic was more in shock.

"What is it?" Sonic asked in curiousity.

"It is known as dark transfer. It is an extremely rare power. However…" the jedi paused. "It has a reputation of being a dark-side power. So, it is best that you knowing this ability would be best kept as a secret."

"What is going on anyway?" The ghost pondered about the past.

"This is a time of rediscovery."

"What?"

"At one time, Mobius was known through the galaxy but due to circumstances that knowledge was lost to time. Thus, the planet became separate from the galaxy. It will be best if you will find out for yourself." Then, the ghost vanished.

"That was weird but… Still, Am I really able to bring people back from the dead, that's beyond creepy" Sonic went back to the group ignoring what has happened as they gather whatever clone forces were left. Espio was talking with Captain Rex on how to best invade the droid foundry. Tails and the jedi was trying to get a signal to contact the jedi council or any of the Galactic Army of the Republic, but the attempts failed.

"But this is impossible…" Tails replied. "This was the best communicator."

"There might be a transmission scrambler in the blockade above." Plo Koon stated.

"There must be otherwise there wouldn't be a jammed transmission."

"Rex, how thick is the blockade?" Anakin asked.

"It's sort of thick." Rex stated. "I don't see any… Wait, there's a weak spot in the blockade. If we had a blockade runner, we can get through the blockade and send the transmission."

"But then again, the blockade runner could get shot down."

"Or I could just go to the place it needs to get to and tell them personally." Tails said.

So, the day came to a close. The plan was set that Tails would be the distraction that would veer the attention of the CIS toward him as he goes to Coruscant. At the same time, the clones, the jedi, the Choatix and Sonic will go to the droid foundry and take it down.


	11. Through the Blockade

Through the Blockade

"Now Tails," Plo Koon said. "You will need to get to Coruscant to inform others about what is going on here." Tails got this information. Obi-wan brought up a galactic map.

"In the galaxy, we are currently here." Obi-wan stated as he pointed to an area near Bespin. "And Coruscant is right here." He pointed to an inner rim area. "Coruscant is where the Republic's capital is. There is the Senate building and the main jedi temple. You will need to get to both areas, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Tails replied. "But this is the first time…" He paused. "Well, I have left Mobius before but only for the Space Colony ARK, a space station above Mobius. I've never actually left the system. I'm worried I might get lost."

"Don't worry, we will send R2 with you." R2 beeped some stuff.

"Don't worry, R2." Anakin stated. "Tails will be careful." R2 beeped some more stuff.

"But I don't think Coruscant takes rings do they." Tails stated.

"Here, these are credits to help you get the things you need." Anakin handed him about 5,000 credits. "It's not much but it'll help."

"Thanks." Tails turned to the Tornado. "I hope the hyper drive is ready."

"It should be." Tails entered the Tornado with his gear light saber and all. R2 was placed where he would be placed on the spacecraft.

"Be careful, Tails." Charles stated.

"We all have seen Tails fly. He is one hell-of-a polit." Captain Rex stated. "He's going to be fine." The craft lifted from the ground and began flying upward into space.

"R2, I'm so nervous right now." Tails said. "But everyone is depending on us." R2 beeped. "You'll probably need to guide me to the place. The craft flew higher eventually the sky turned black and the stars appeared. "Okay, to find Coruscant. Hmm."

Meanwhile, over at a random CIS ship. The droids were going over the scanners. Then, one of the droids detected the Tornado.

"Hey, I found something." the droid said. Grievous looked over the droid's shoulder.

"What is it?" Grievous stated and saw the Tornado. "A ship is trying to leave Mobius. Make sure it doesn't escape."

"Roger. Roger." The droid turned to the communications to the ships. "Attention. Someone is trying to leave. Stop him." The ships got into position to stop Tails. They readied their cannons and star fighters. As Tails got there, he saw Munificent-class frigates and Providence-class destroyers. "Go." The lasers fired upon.

"Oh, crap." Tails said. "Here we go again." Tails jerked to the side to see if he can get through the blockade. The lasers were shooting like crazy; however, Tails was able to dodge… most of them. The ones that did hit him caused scratches on the craft (and the paint job).

"Damn," a droid stated. "He must have very durable shit."

"Either that, or your aim is terrible." another droid replied.

"Will you two shut up and concentrate?" a third droid asked.

"Sorry." the other two replied.

"You're not doing well enough!" Grievous explained. "Release the vultures!" At that moment, several vulture droid-star fighters came out. The star fighters had four legs that turned toward the front to fly. The cannons on the main body had stopped for the vultures to fly.

"Looks like my dog fighting skills are put to the test again, R2." Tails said. R2 beeped. "Does it look like I have a choice? Well, here we go." The dog fighting between Tails and the CIS began. Tails was having trouble getting out of the way of the vultures preparing to gang up on him. Then he noticed the hyperspace route to Coruscant is a straight shot from his location on the other side of one of the providence destroyers. "Hold on R2, I have an idea. It's crazy but it might work." R2 beeped some stuff.

Tails did a back flip and headed straight to the destroyer at great speed. The lasers fired upon the craft and Tails dodged them. He saw the route straight ahead and he entered the hanger of the destroyer; he saw the path on the other side. Tails prepared the hyper drive as the droid marines came out to attack Tails with their rocket launchers, they saw Tails jumping to hyperspace.

"AH SHIT!" the droids shouted at the same time. Tails jumped to hyper space and escaped from the battle. The shockwave from the hyperspace jump ripped the destroyer (and everything inside it) to shreds. The only things that were intact of the ship that Tails busted through were the bridge and the rear engines. The engines weren't working because the power cells were destroyed.

Meanwhile, General Greivous was on a different destroyer and we watched as Tails got away. He was pissed as hell. He screamed.

"If I had hair right now, I'd be pulling it right now!" Then, Count Dooku came back and saw what happened.

"General Greivous," the count asked. "What exactly happened just now?"

"A ship from Mobius got away." the general explained.

"I see." he stated. He thought for a bit. "He might be on his way to Coruscant. It would be the most logical place for the ship to go. Any report on the surface of Mobius?" Ventress came online to the conversation.

"We have lost Mazuri. That is the only territory; we have lost. Also, the attempt to capture South Island failed as well. It was confirmed that the jedi have allied themselves with the native population."

"What about the new sith lord."

"He made his first two kills; however, he has been crying his eyes out since then."

"This can be very problematic. I would like the blockade to be repaired as soon as possible."

"What about the ship that escaped?" General Grevious asked.

"My suggestion would be to send the recruited Babylon Rouges to handle him. In the meantime, hold to as many territories as you can. I will personally handle Darth Rankomis, myself. I have prepared for such an event." He showed what he got. "It was the first thing to my mind."

"Why did you buy about 300 credits worth of double chocolate-chip cookies?" Ventress asked.


	12. Coruscant

Coruscant 

Tails' ship jumped out of hyperspace. He noticed a planet that seemed to be covered with urban areas. Tails turned to R2.

"R2, is this Coruscant?" R2 beeped in confirmation. "I can't believe I actually made it." R2 beeped some more stuff. Afterward, Tails flew towards the planet surface. But as he was trying to land, he was intercepted by Republic Gunships.

"Halt. Who goes there?" a trooper over a speaker asked. "Identify yourself."

"I'm Miles Prower also known as Tails." Tails stated.

"I've never heard of you." R2beeped some stuff. "Is that R2-D2?"  
>"Yes sir. I was sent my Obi-wan.<p>

"Very well, then Tails. Where do you need to go?"

"To the Senate building." Then, escorted by the Republic, Tails reached the senate building. His craft landed on the ground. R2 jumped out off his section and began to roll away. C-3PO was walking towards the ship.

"R2, you're back." he stated. "Is Master Anakin with you?" R2 beeped in negative connotation. "Shit, he was supposed to appear at the Senate building for some business. Now, what am I supposed to tell Padme now?" Tails was able to get out of the craft and he saw 3PO. He 3PO noticed him. "Who are you sir?"

"I'm Tails."

"Hello, Tails. My name is C-3PO, communications expert of thousands of different languages and dialects. How can I help you?"

"I was sent by Plo Koon, Obi-wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker."

"Oh, thank goodness. I can tell Padme that someone was sent." C-3PO looked at Tails. "Where are you from exactly?"

"Mobius."

"The newly discovered world? Excellent, the senate would love to hear about your world. Follow me, please." So, the three went through the Senate building and went to the Senate chamber and got in one of the areas where the senators would be.

"Woah, this room is huge."

"There are a lot of worlds out in the galaxy." Then, one by one the areas were being filled with senators from across the galaxy. "Each of the areas is a representation for one of the systems in the galaxy."

"Which one are we in?"

"Oh, we are in the one for Naboo." Then, from the back came Padme wearing what she would normally wear. She stood next to C-3PO and Jar Jar Stood next to her. Then, finally the meeting started after the supreme chancellor's platform rose up to the center.

"Okay." Palpatine stated. "Let us begin the meeting. Our first order of business is..." The guy next to him whispered in his ear. "What? So, the funds are not the first order of business? Why did you tell me? Then, what is the first order of business?" He turned back to the audience. "Okay, our first order of business would be the situation on the newly discovered world known as Mobius." Several of the senators talked to others in commotion. "It may seem as a shock to you, but reports of a new system have been discovered. We have brought Anakin Skywalker to give us the report on Mobius."

"My pardon, supreme chancellor." C-3PO stated. "But Anakin is busy at the moment. However, he did sent someone to state what has happened." C-3PO turned to Tails. "This is your turn to speak." Tails was very nervous about speaking in front of the galaxy's senate but he needed to tell what has happened. Tails stood up as the senate saw him. More commotion occurred.

"And who are you my little friend?" Palpatine asked.

"My name is Tails of Mobius." Tails replied.

"Ah, one of the natives. Tell us what has happened on Mobius."

"Things are not looking good."

"How come?"

"The planet has become blockaded by the Separatists. Unfortunately, they also have most of the planet under their control. However, there are pockets of resistance still on Mobius including the jedi on Mobius themselves. That is the reason is Anakin is not here now. He is currently fighting on Mobius and due to the blockade he was not able to get out. It took everything I got to escape the blockade."

"Thank you Tails for telling us the situation." Palpatine turned to the rest of the senate. "It is probably in the best interest of sending aid to Mobius."

"All those in favor." The guy next to him said. After the senate meeting, Tails met with the Senator Amidala to talk with her on how things are going.

"I'm glad that the Republic is helping us out." Tails stated.

"It will be beneficial for the war effort against the CIS." Amidala replied.

"At least, Mobius would be helped out. I need to head to the jedi temple next. Can you escort me there?"

"Sure, I'll inform Master Yoda that you'll be there." Padme walked off to the communication room to talk to Yoda about the arrival of Tails. He waited near the docking bay for the ships that would come and go. Then, blaster fire came from nowhere and Tails dodged it. He looked around and grabbed his light saber wondering who the assassins would be. Then, suddenly the Babylon Rouges stepped out of the shadows.

"So, Tails you are our target?" Jet asked.

"Jet!" Tails replied.

"I didn't expect you to have escaped. But then again, you are one of the best pilots."

"Why do you have to do this?"

"We're rouges. We serve who ever pay us." Then, they drew their extreme gear out as well as sabers. "Well, I'm sorry. It's just business." Tails ignited his light saber revealing the blue blade and the small scale conflict began. Tails got on his extreme gear as well and tried to escape. The Babylon Rouges followed but at the time Padme got back from informing Yoda. She called the temple again about what happened.


	13. The Republic Heads to Mobius

The Republic Heads to Mobius

Tails zoomed on his extreme gear, known as the yellow tail through the streets of Courscant. The rouges were on his tail. He grinded on some rails to lose them, Jet noticed his movements and the rouges did as Tails did. Tails reached the Jedi Temple. However, he fell over off his board. Then, he got surrounded by the rouges. He stood up and ignited his light saber.

"Jet, why do you do this?" Tails asked.

"Does it even matter?" Jet stated. He picked out a potion and drank it up. Wave and Storm did as well. They felt the force being energized inside them. The rouges grabbed their sabers and began to attack.

"Wait, all they needed to do was some juice and they get power?" he thought. "I go through training and all they do is drink?" The dueling continued. Finally after minutes of fighting, the rouges finally got Tails on the ground. They were ready to strike when a platoon of clone troopers surrounded and aimed their guns at the rogues. Some jedi apprentices also had their sabers ignited among them was the jedi, Mace Windu. Jet tried to force pull Tails into his grip but the potion wore off.

"Oh crap." Jet stated. "Wave, have any rings on you?"

"No," Wave replied.

"Storm?"

"Nuh huh." Storm replied.

"We are now officially screwed." To briefly summarize what happened next, the rouges were arrested as prisoners of war. Tails was relieved.

"Thanks," Tails stated. "I owe you one."

"There is no need for thanks, young one." Mace replied. "It is a duty of a jedi to protect the ones in need." He thought for a bit. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Tails."

"Ah, Tails. I am Mace Windu. The council is expecting you." So, Tails went to the meeting. And to summarize, Tails explained the situation on Mobius to the jedi. After, going over with the council, they supported aid to Mobius. After gathering whatever forces they could get, which is just a small fleet. Tails lead them back to Mobius. A droid detected Tails' ship coming back from Courscant followed by a republic fleet. The first space battle above Mobius began.

Tails was already mobilized. A flurry of ARC-170 starfighters came from the Republic ships and vulture droids came from the CIS ships. Both sides were in fierce battle. A Geonosian major was watching the fighting and curious about the capabilities of Tails' starfighter.

"Hmm." he stated to himself. "This fighter seems very good at flight. Let's see how well he goes up against me." He went to one of the B1 droids. "You there, get my ship ready."

"Uh, roger roger." the droid stated. The droid went and crashed into another one.

"Hey, watch where you're going." the other droid replied.

"These droids are idiots." The major stated. He sent a transmission to Tails. Meanwhile, Tails was in combat. He caught a transmission from the Geonosian. "You there, you are the one who broke through the blockade. If that is the case, I will show you true piloting skills. Come and face me." A moment later, a StarViper-class attack fighter appeared before from the CIS ships. Tails learned that it was the opponent that he was to face. So, Tails headed there. "There you are. Prepare yourself. Get ready to face Major Bronyslav." Tails thought he saw on the top panels were pictures of MLP-styled ponies. Tails just facepalmed and began the engagement.

They swerved around each other firing shot from the other ship. Tails was surprised how good the pilot on the other fighter was. Of course, it was the Geonosian from earilier. Bronyslav was impressed by the piloting skills. As he did another pass by Tails, he had unleashed a discord missile at Tails. As the missile closed in on Tails it exploded releasing buzz droids.

"What the…" Tails stated as what appeared to be metal balls came toward him. Some of the buzz droids got close enough to hang on. "Hey." He saw the buzz droids start messing with the fighter. "GET OFF!" He rocked the starfighter very vigorously trying to get them off but was of no avail. "Hey, someone help me here."

"I'm on it." an ARC-170 came around and blasted the buzz droids off.

"Thanks." Tails stated.

"You're welcome." the pilot looked back to where he was. "Ah, shit." Then, his ship got hit right on and it blew up. Tails looked forward again more determined to defeat the one driving the StarViper. The dogfighting continued until Tails saw an opening in the opponent's engine. He fired his blasters and it hit the engines. The StarViper began to spin out of control and out into deep space. Tails didn't bother with firing more at the opponent and focused at the CIS capital ships.

"Well done, Tails." a clone pilot stated.

"Thanks." he replied. "What's the squad you are a part of?"

"Gamma squadron, sir."

"Tell all Gamma squad to follow me. I have an idea and I'll need backup."

"Got it." A series of six ARC-170 star fighters came to back him up. Three came to cover the left rear; the other three covered the right rear.

"Okay, follow me." Tails lead the squadron around a capital ship and the blasters fired at many areas. First knocking out the shields. Then continuing to hit the engines, then the short-range communications, then the bridge, and then blowing up the rest of the ship. The squad did not have a single casualty.

"Not bad, Tails."

"Thanks."

"Where did you get your piloting skills anyway?"

"It just came natural, I guess."

From the battle, the Republic got a section in orbit. Although it was about 33% of the orbit, it took away the CIS aerial and orbital advantage on the planet.

"Would you like to head back down to the planet surface?"

"I'd love to." The Republic troops came in to aid the Mobius Coalition.

**Note:** I apologize for the shortness of the chapter and how late the chapter was. I didn't know how to work the chapter and this was the first time I worked on this fanfic in a long time. Hopefully, this will not affect the future chapters.


	14. Knothole Conflict and Rankomis Revealed

Knothole Conflict and Rankomis Revealed

Sonic and Obi-wan Kenobi took a new speedsters to scout behind the enemy lines. They were scouting the area looking for any weak spots in the enemies defenses. They got a message from the camp at South Island. Obi-wan picked up his comlink.

"Hello?" Obi-wan asked.

"Obi-wan, it's me, Tails." Tailis replied on the comlink. "I, now, have gotten the message acrsos to the Republic."

"Excellent job, Tails."

"Found anything yet?"

"No, not really."

"Well, we'll just have to keep looking." Sonic stated. "Don't worry, we'll find something eventually."

"If we do find something, I hope it's sooner and not later." The two continued to go along the speeders until they reached Knothole. "Do you where this is Sonic?"

"Yeah, this is the kingdom of Knothole. I did spend some time here and became friends with the nobility."

"Well, that will make things easier. I hope the Separatists didn't take it."

"I have heard any calls from Knothole about invasion." They walk through the streets and they appear to be abandoned. "That's odd. The streets aren't this empty."

"Something is kind of suspicious around here, don't you think?"

"I believe so."

"Sonic, please stay on guard."

"Got it." The two were cautiously looking around for any sign of life.

"Hey." Someone whispered.

"Uh?" Sonic looked around and saw his old pal, Antoine. "Antoine. What's going on?"

"Sonic get in here, now." Sonic turned to Obi-wan.

"Obi-wan, we've found Antoine."

"Well, that's a start." Obi-wan replied. So, the two went inside Antoine's house.

"Please, shut the door." Antoine whispered.

"How come we have to be inside?" Sonic added.

"The entire city is inside leaving the streets abandoned."

"Is this really necessary?" Obi-wan asked.

"Who's this one?" Antoine was referring to Obi-wan.

"It's a long story." Sonic replied.

"The reason we're in here is…"

"I think I hear something over that way." a robot sounding voice said.

"Quick hide." So, they hid.

"Why do we have to hide?" Sonic asked.

"This was not my idea." Antoine replied. "Quiet." A B1 battle droid stuck its head in the window and looked around. Another one came up from behind him.

"Anything?" The other B1 asked him.

"Nope, must have been an error in system. I'll double check when I get back to base." So, the two B1s left.

"Again, not. my. idea." Antoine said.

"You're hiding from the Separatists?" Obi-wan asked.

"Separatists? I thought those were Eggman's robots."

"Egg-man's dead, Antoine. Whoever this Eggman is."

"Personally, I would go out there and fight them. So, I can keep Bunny safe."

"Well, there not that many here."

"So, I guess it would be okay. But I feel uneasy about it though." Antoine grabbed his old saber.

"Alright, shall we head out?"

"I guess." Antoine turned to Bunny.

"I need to go. I will come back for you."

"Okay, just be careful." She replied. As the party of three left the B1s returned to Darth Rankomis.

"Did you find anything?" Darth Rankomis asked the droids.

"No, sir." one of the droids.

"But… but… there is blaring evidence of that town being inhabited."

"Like we said we didn't find anything sir."

"Grevious was right these droids are stupid." Rankomis thought. "If they can't do this, I have to do this myself." Then, he stomped into the city, irritated.

"Was it something we said?" Rankomis entered the city.

"Those droids are stupid. Completely stupid. I don't want to be with these guys anymore. But it's not like have a choice. I have to protect Julie-Su." During that time, Obi-wan, Sonic, and Antoine split up to cover more ground. But Obi-wan told them to be extremely careful because they did not know what could happen. Obi-wan and Antoine did not find anything. But Sonic encountered Rankomis.

"YOU!" Sonic shouted. "You were the one who tried to kill Uncle Chuck!"

"Listen, I didn't have a choice."

"You definitely had a choice."

"No, I didn't. I was ordered to do so."

"And why was that?"

"It's none of your business. I do not wish for you to fall to the dark side."

"Concerned my welfare, now?" Sonic grabbed for his lightsaber, Rankomis grabbed his.

"The path is a one-way path to corruption; though sith have many motives." They ignited their blades. Sonic with his green. Rankomis with his red. "I cannot allow this path anymore." They clashed blades traveling across the valley that Knothole was in. They threw various projectiles at each other using the force. Then, they entered a deadlock.

"Rankomis, I will not allow you to win."

"I know you will try to beat me."

"Before I kill you, I must know the one behind that mask."

"Sonic, it is best that you do not."

"And another thing, how do you know my name!"

"Sonic, don't grab the mask. You will not like what you would see." Sonic broke out of the deadlock pushing Rankomis back. Sonic grabbed the mask that he wore and tore it off him. Sonic threw the mask away; it struck a tree and stuck there. "Now to see who was behind the… WHAT!" Sonic stood there in pure shock. What stood before him carrying the red lightsaber blade was his old friend… Knuckles the echidna.

"I told you." Knuckles said. "You would not like what you see."

"But… but why. Why Knuckles? Why do you work the sith?"

"Like I said it is none of your business. I must leave now, before the CIS finds out that you know who I am." Knuckles left before Sonic wasn't able to capture him. Sonic just stood there; he turned off his lightsaber feeling betrayed by his friend but he noticed a note on the ground where Knuckles stood. Sonic picked up the note; he found it was from Knuckles.

"I do not like working for these guys." the note said. "I have to stay on their side because I have no choice. Leaving this note, alone will but me at risk. I know where Amy Rose is being kept. She is being kept at Eggman's former base at…"

Sonic knew where that was. He informed the location of Amy Rose to the rest of his comrades; he and his friends asked some clone troopers to help him. Tails, Uncle Chuck, Asoka, and Anakin Skywalker joined him in his rescue mission. Some of the clones accepted to aid him as well. Sonic did not tell them where he got the information from nor the fact that Darth Rankomis was CIS Knuckles. He knew they were not ready for that yet.


	15. Knuckles Toward the Dark Side

Knuckles toward the Dark Side

Knuckles was defending Angel Island after hearing about finding weird robots messing with the islands emeralds. He had fought through plenty of B1 and B2 battle droids. It was later that a magna guard battle droid knocked Kunckles out using a big rock. The droids bagged him up and took him back to the CIS base. Knuckles woke up later in a daze.

"What happened?" He said. "Why does my head… What the…" He noticed he couldn't move his hands or his feet.

"Finally, you woke up." Dooku stated. "I've been waiting for you to wake."

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I am Count Dooku, leader of the CIS army."

"Is that your command to attack Mobius?"

"I will admit I gave the order to attack Mobius." Knuckles struggled to escape but couldn't. "Don't even bother trying to escape. Your efforts will be in vain." He paused. "I will admit you smashed up plenty of the army's droids."

"Well, why did you capture me instead of killing me after I smashed up your droids?"

"I thought there would be a use for you. I asked one of the droids to do a midi-chlorian test on you to see the force sensitivity of your type. You have a high midi-chlorian level."

"What does that mean?"

"I would like you to join our cause and aid the CIS. Help us break free from the Republic."

"I rather fight for this Republic you speak of."

"I thought you say that. But you must know that the Republic is corrupted and the jedi order is falliable and their ways of teaching is far perfect. I thought I could do good as a jedi. But I was wrong."

"You left them."

"I resigned. Later, the republic has become more corrupted and gave hypocrisy. I asked systems to secede from the Republic to save them including your own. These are my motives."

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"I have given you an opportunity to make history. So, I will give you time to think about this." Then, Dooku left the room leaving it guarded. Knuckles wasn't interested in serving the CIS nor the Republic. He was focused on getting out of here. He kept on tugging at the machine but again no good. A while later, Dooku came back, this time with Grevious.

"Have you decided on joining us yet?" Dooku asked.

"No chance." Knuckles replied.

"I thought you would say that." He paused. "I hate doing these kinds of tactics but this time I have no choice." He turned on the lights to reveal Julie-Su captured nearby. Knuckles was scared. "Now, you can join us or Julie-Su gets hurt. It's your choice now." The magna guard charged up their electrostaves up and shocked Julie-Su for a few seconds. Then, let off. Knuckles couldn't bear the fact that the CIS had his girlfriend hostage. He had only two choices either join the CIS and his girlfriend lives or not join them and she dies. He had no choice than to choice the former.

He was released as he set his services to the Separatists in order to keep his girlfriend alive. Knuckles knows if his girlfriend was rescued he can turn on the CIS but he can't. They have him by the balls. He was given lightsaber training from Count Dooku and learned about the force from him. During this time, he was to guard the prisoner, Amy Rose. He would evolve into Darth Rankomis.

His first assignment was to aid in the battle for South Island. The dark lord entered the battlefield riding on the rail system. Dooku came up on his comlink.

"Now, Knuckles." The old count preferred to use Knuckles over Rankomis. "Remember your training and show those hedgehogs the power of the sith."

"Very well then." Knuckles explained. As the comlink shut off, he sighed. "Okay, let's get this over with." He ignited his red lightsaber. "As long as I don't encounter anyone I know, I'll be fine."

Some hedgehog rebels saw him and aimed their guns at him. Upon firing, Rankomis noticed and blocked the shots with his saber. He used force confusion on the hedgehogs who fired at him. Confused, the hedgehogs began to kill each other and Rankomis just watched and slashed down the last one standing. He fought Uncle Chuck too and he still thinks he's dead.

He was guarding Amy Rose when he was considered about what would happen after this is over. Would they let her go or kill her? Now, the thoughts were in his mind. He started crying over Uncle Chuck's apparent death.

"I can't believe I've killed him." Knuckles said. "Chuck was a friend of mine and I was forced to kill him."

"Well," Amy replied to him. "Maybe you shouldn't have tried to kill him in the first place."

"Did you really think I had much of a choice in the matter?" Knuckles was frustrated. "You do not realize how much pain I'm in right now."

"You are part of the dark side you really don't show pain anymore." He looked straight in her eyes with a cold glare. This shut Amy up for a moment as he turned around.

"You never know how much pain I have to go through." He said underneath his breath. "I despise working for these guys, but I really have no choice. I have to keep Julie-Su safe. That's what matters to me right now." He looked out at the full moon. "Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Everyone, I hope you can forgive me for what I did; Even though I do not deserve it."

**Note**: This is merely a flashback chapter. To explain how Knuckles was pushed into working for the sith. I hope this satisfies everyone. Now, the story can continue...


End file.
